Remembering
by tiffany103
Summary: After everyone returns to the Twilight Mansion in anime. Guys be kind this is my first Fanfiction ever.


Everyone had turned in for the night, but Yuki just couldn't get to sleep. He was glad everyone was safe for now and that they were all together at the twilight mansion again, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling conflicted. As he stood on his balcony staring at the garden below his thoughts turned to Luka. He was sure that there was something very important that he needed to remember from his past life with Luka and it was something that he needed to figure out for himself.

As the others slept, Yuki decided to explore the mansion since he couldn't get to sleep with his thoughts jumbled. He started walking letting his feet carry him as he lost himself in thoughts of Luka and how he wanted Luka to be happy and see him smile. He had started to notice the sadness in his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

When Yuki finally looked up he was at a door. It was like all of the other doors, but it somehow seemed different to him. He had never been on this side of the mansion so he decided this familiar feeling must have something to do with his past life. As Yuki entered the door, he noticed the room was very feminine but also felt cold. He looked around to see if he recognized anything. Nothing stuck out to Yuki, his thinking starting to get discouraged he sat down on the bed.

Although the bed was large and hadn't been slept in, it seemed warm. Yuki snuggled down into the bed to rest for a second before heading back to his room. He knew that if he didn't get back before morning the others would come looking for him and he didn't want to worry them. After a short time Yuki had fallen into a deep sleep.

**Yuki jerked awake as if he was falling all of the sudden. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his bed. He stood up and walked to the window and looked out over the garden. He had done this numerous times at the twilight mansion, but this was the first time he felt like it was calling to him. He quickly made his way downstairs and into the garden. Yuki noticed a woman in the garden; she looked directly at him and then turned to walk away. Yuki ran to catch her but as they drew closer to a bed of water he noticed a man in black sitting by it. He focused on the figure and recognized it was Luka.**

**"Luka" the woman called to him.**

**Luka turned and looked at her; he didn't seem to notice Yuki standing about 15 feet from her. **

**"Yuki, what are you doing out here it is late." **

**Wait, Yuki thought, why is he calling that woman my name. Then Yuki thought to himself, ****_"This must be a dream… no maybe a memory from the past."_**

**The woman answered Luka. "I needed to see you, the loneliness hurts sometimes."**

**"Yuki, you know I will always be with you, you are not alone anymore."**

**_"Luka is so kind in this past life too. He was always looking out for me, I wish I knew why."_**

**The female Yuki turned from Luka and stared back into the Garden, "Luka…"**

**"Yuki, what's wrong, please give me what you cannot handle."**

**"I… I just want you to be happy Luka; I can do nothing but think of you Luka and hope that when this all ends that you will still be happy to be with me, even if I end up coming back as someone different…"**

**"No matter the outcome, no matter the time, I am always with you. I Love you Yuki, it doesn't matter how many times you are reincarnated or how long I have to search I will find you. Your looks may change but your soul will remain and that is what I love about you Yuki, your soul."**

**_"Love… does he mean like a relative or does he…"_**

**Just then Yuki saw Luka pull the female him to his chest and crash their lips together. **

Yuki jerked awake; when he looked around he was in back in the bedroom in the mansion. He hurried and got up and ran back to his room. When he arrived, he curled up on his bed and started to cry. Just then he felt the bed shift, he knew it was Luka, but after the dream he had, he didn't know what to say. He felt his heart start pounding and he started sobbing harder. When his sobs got harder he felt himself being pulled into an embrace. He melted for a moment think how wonderful it felt, and then he remembered Luka was in Love with his former self and was now stuck with him. He pushed away from Luka.

"Yuki, what's the matter?"

"Nothing … I mean… um… bad dream maybe…"

"Yuki, you don't have to be strong for me please give me what you cannot handle"

Hearing those words only made the tears fall harder. Luka started to worry, but waited, Yuki needed to gather his thoughts and Luka could allow him all the time he needed. He just hated seeing the one he loved so upset.

In a whisper, just barely audible Luka heard Yuki speak.

"I'm sorry; I never imagined how hard this had to be for you"

Luka looked puzzled; he had no idea what Yuki was talking about.

"What is hard for me?"

"Being with me, I… I… I…"

Yuki's eyes welled up again. This time when Luka pulled him close, he didn't pull away. He thought that maybe he could get this out if he wasn't looking at Luka's face.

"I remembered" He whispered. He didn't see the shock on Luka's face as he said this, but Luka kept quiet.

"Well I saw what I think was a memory, we, well you and the past me were in the garden by the stream, I told you that I wanted you to be happy, and you said that you, that you…"

"Loved you"

"Yes, I am so sorry; this must be horrible for you. I came back as a man and you were probably expecting a girl with all her memories of the love you had… but you have stayed by me even though I am not the one you love, it must be so hard, I am so sorry."

"Yuki, look at me" Luka lifted his chin so that he was staring into his eyes.

"I did love you in your former life; you were the one who made my life worth living"

Yuki closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Luka anymore and he could feel a sharp pain in his chest, he had known for a while that his feelings for Luka had been changing, but now hearing that the past him was who he loved, it was just too much.

"Yuki, please look at me" Reluctantly he opened his eyes and saw a warmth there that was only there when he looked at him. This made the pain in his chest ache more.

"Now, however, it is you that I see. When I look at you I don't see her, I don't see the love I had for her. I only see you, and… I am in love with the you now…"

Yuki stared at Luka in shock. Was he still dreaming, there was no way that Luka loved him, it was just his imagination, right?

"Yuki… Yuki…"

"Luka…" With that Yuki looked into Luka's eyes again and saw nothing but the love he had for him which cause him to smile brightly at the man he loved and who loved him.

"Luka, I love you too… I have for a while, but was too afraid of what you would say or that you would leave me if you found out and I didn't want to be alone…"

His eyes welled up again, this time Luka wiped the tears away and whispered softly, "I will always stay by your side, I love you. Tonight I am going to show you just how much I love you."

As Luka said this he slowly placed his lips on Yuki's, they were warm and soft and Yuki couldn't help it, he let out a small moan. Luka pulled back to see Yuki blushing. Luka smiled and kissed him again, this time it was deeper and more urgent.

Luka moved from Yuki's bruised lips to his neck and slowly kissed down his chest, stopping at his nipples which were already hard nubs. Luka licked and sucked the left nipple, then moved to the right and gave it the same attention.

Yuki didn't know anything could feel this good; he was disappointed when Luka stopped the attention to his nipples and let out a slight whimper. Luke looked up at him and smirked which made Yuki blush a deeper red. Just then Luke started to unfasten his pants. They were much easier than normal as Yuki was still in his pajamas. As he pulled down Yuki's pants, Yuki got even more embarrassed.

"Luka, what are you… ahhhh"

Luka took Yuki in his mouth and started licking and sucking his hard cock. Yuki threw his head back and clenched the bed with his hands. He had no idea what he should do, but this felt so great he didn't want it to stop. Yuki noticed the familiar tightening in his abdomen, he tried to warn Luka.

"nng… Lu… Ka… I'm… ahhhh… I'm..."

At this point Luka hollowed out his cheeks and Yuki came with a silent scream. Yuki fell back against the bed, as he looked up at Luka; he noticed Luka was still hard. He used all his energy to sit up and tentatively put his hand on Luka's waistband.

"Don't worry, we're not through" Luka told him with a warm smile.

Luka then got up on the bed and stripped his clothing off. Yuki stared at his body, it was the most beautiful body he had ever seen, his skin was almost translucent, that against his jet black hair and silver eyes, Yuki couldn't look away. Luka noticed his young lover's appreciative gaze, Luka leaned down and grabbed Yuki's hand and placed it on his chest.

"You like what you see Yuki?"

Yuki then blushed so deep, Luka couldn't help but chuckle. At that point he leaned down for a chaste kiss, but was surprised when Yuki took the initiative and deepened it. Luka pulled away and put three fingers up to Yuki's mouth.

"Suck on them"

Yuki did as he was told and brought the fingers into his mouth, as he did this, Luka gasped at the sight. He had never been so aroused at just the sight of his fingers in someone's mouth. He knew this was because it was Yuki.

When he felt they were slick enough he pulled them out and slowly placed one finger at Yuki's entrance. Luka bent down and kissed Yuki with demanding lips as he pushed one finger in. As he worked his finger in and out he started kissing Yuki's neck. As he added another finger, he sucked on Yuki's pulse point, leaving a mark on his otherwise perfect skin. As he felt Yuki relax into the motion of his two fingers he curled up and hit the tiny bundle of nerves that would drive his young lover crazy.

As he looked down at the scene in front of him, Yuki was writhing under him, his cock hard again and weeping with pre-cum. Luka getting aroused to the point it was painful, added the third finger. Yuki winced a little at being stretched so much, but soon was not thinking about the pain as all he felt was pleasure. Seeing that Yuki was close and not feeling pain anymore, Luka removed his fingers and in one swift motion thrust himself all the way in and paused to allow Yuki to adjust. When Luka noticed the tears forming in Yuki's clenched eyes, he was afraid he had hurt him. He leaned down next to Yuki's ear to whisper to him.

"Yuki, I love you, if the pain is too much please let me know."

Yuki startled and looked up at Luka.

"No… No… I am just so happy, I love you Luka, I want nothing more than for you to be happy too."

"You are what makes me happy."

As he said this, he started moving inside Yuki. After a few shallow thrusts, Yuki started to writhe under him again; he saw it as soon as he hit the prostate because Yuki's eyes darkened with pleasure and desire as he arched his back toward the sky.

"Luka… ohhh… ahh…right there… nnnggg…"

Luka aimed for that spot and worked it over and over. Luka could feel he was getting close so he took Yuki's member in his hand and worked him up and down in time with his thrusts. After a few more pumps, Yuki was cumming again, this time he gasped and moaned loudly. Hearing those erotic noises from the one he loved sent Luka toppling over the edge breathing Yuki's name.

After he was finished Luka collapsed on Yuki and rolled off pulling Yuki with him so that he was curled on his chest. As Luka and Yuki were drifting off to sleep, each thought of the events of the day.

Yuki was glad to have remembered some of his past with Luka, and even more thrilled that Luka was in Love with him now and not just waiting for his former self to return.

Luka was amazed that his feelings seemed so much stronger for this Yuki than in the past. This time it didn't feel hopeless. It felt as if there was a possible future other than the war and heartbreak.

They snuggled close and each other and fell asleep with slight smiles on their faces and looked forward for the days to come.


End file.
